When The Hunter Becomes The Hunted
by britbailey87
Summary: Alanna Grant, Paleontologist, Paleobotanist, and Animal Behaviorist. after surviving the events of the first park and fighting for her life on the second island no one thought she'd set foot near a dinosaur again. let alone the island. Owen Grady, Ex Navy haunted by memories of his time served. He has strong morals and a dislike for authority Rated M for Language and future scenes.
1. Accidents Happen?

"Thats it girl! Just a little further" i stood a few feet away from Rexy as she tries to reach the rat I'm holding. As she got closer i moved a little further back. I was about to let her have the rat when a voice broke out over the intercom.

"Dr. Grant. We need to talk." not expecting any interruptions i had looked towards the observation deck and wasn't paying attention to Rexy. "I'll be up in a mi…. Son of a bitch!" i looked towards my hand to see it in Rexy's mouth along with the rat.

"Rexy baby open your mouth." she just continued to try to chew the rat and unfortunately my hand. "Rexy! Open Now!" she attempted to roar at me. I took this opportunity to bring my hand to my chest. "Fuck."

I quickly left the paddock and went to my office. I grabbed the first aid kit and started disinfecting my hand and wrapping it up. I was attempting to wrap my hand when Miss. Dearing and a man walked into my office. I glared at her hard while the guy walked over to my inspecting my hand. I'm not gonna lie this man was attractive. He had that feel about him. The sense of confidence, morals, and survival. Wherever he came from he knows how to take care of himself. He knows where he stands. His eyes falter between ocean blue and forest green. Light brown hair and stubble to match. There is more to this man than he lets on.

"I'm gonna fix this up for you." he started grabbing things out of the first aid kit to fix my hand up. "Claire you better have a good reason to interrupt my training." i barked at her. "You can't possibly call that training." i rolled my eyes.

me and Claire have never liked each other. i personally believe that she feels threatened by me. she claims its because i never take my job seriously and treat Rexy like a dog. i think its because of where i come from, what i experienced. we try to be civil but that lasts a solid 5 minutes if that.

"Whether it is training or not. When a trainer is in the paddock with there animals you do not cause distractions. Not only did you just endanger my life. But the life of my animal as well." this time it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"You are being ridiculous Dr. Grant." the man who had been attending to my hand spoke up for the second time. "Actually Dr. Grant is correct. Especially when dealing with territorial predators. And considering that T-Rex were also scavengers they will not pass up an easy meal. If her Rex had been any bigger she would not have a hand."

I looked at the guy and smirked. "OK you i like." i held out my good hand. "Alanna Grant. Rexy's mother." the guy shook my hand and smiled. "Glad I'm liked. Owen Grady. Future Raptor alpha." i raised an eyebrow. "Nice to meet you raptor boy." Claire had cleared her throat to gain our attention.

We both looked at her with boredom. "If you both are finished. We have business to attend to."

"All done." Owen had stood up and cleaned up his mess. "Thanks. Now what business is there to do Claire?" i stood up and started putting all my reports in the filing cabinet. "You are in charge of showing Mr. Grady around and get him associated with his assets."

"Again with the whole _asset_ thing. They are dinosaurs Claire." Claire however wasn't listening she just looked at her phone. "Show him around. His housing unit is across from yours. Have a good day." she walked out of my office leaving me with Owen.

"I hope you don't mind chilling out here for a few minutes. I got a few things to finish up here then we can head out." Owen shook his head. "I'm in no rush Dr. Grant." i put my hand up. "Its just Alanna. Dr. Grant is my father." he nodded understanding. "What do you have to finish? Maybe i can help."

"Just gotta do a few more exercises then we're good to go." his eyes got a little big. "Do you think that's a good idea with you being injured?" i chuckled. "Nah. its not the first time this has happened. Me and Claire have had this conversation many times." Owen smiled. "Why am i not surprised?"

"You stick around long enough Grady you'll see worse between us." we started walking towards the paddock door. "Won't she fire you for it one day?" i shook my head. "No. Mr. Masrani would never allow it. And no matter how my father feels about this island he would have her head." he looked at me confused.

"What do you mean by "how your father feels about the island?" i sighed. Its difficult to talk about this. Mainly because most people don't believe me when i talk about the incident. Even though Jurassic World is popular.

"Back when John Hammond made the first park. He had invited my father and a few others to endorse the park. Me being about… 6 at the time begged my dad to let me come. It took a few puppy dog eyes and an "I'll love you forever" and he caved. We weren't even their a full day when everything went downhill. The power was cut and everything was loose. Long story short. I was attacked by a T-Rex and a pack of raptors."

I noticed Owen wasn't walking by me anymore. I stopped and looked at him. "What?" "you were attacked by two of the most dangerous carnivores of their time and now you are here working with one?" i shrugged. "I gained respect for them. I'm not saying that i didn't have nightmares or lasting effects."

"I don't know whether i should be amazed or scared shitless of you."

 **A/N i own nothing from Jurassic World.**


	2. AN

this is my first fanfic. please leaves comments and suggestions on what you think will make my writing style better. and please leave suggestions on the characters themselves and what you would like to see!


	3. Rexy, Raptor, and a Leech

We had went into the paddock and at first Owen was nervous around Rexy. it was one hundred percent understandable.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" I laughed quietly. "If you cant handle a baby t-rex how are you gonna handle 4 raptors?" "Thats different."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "And how is it any different?" "Rexy is gonna be huge when she's older. Raptors don't get that big."

"That may be true but think about it this way. You will be dealing with stealthy pack hunters that are going to be twice the size that Rexy is now."

"Ok. You have me there." We went in with the plans of training her a little more but we just ended up petting her and chasing her around. That lasted about an hour before i fed her dinner and we had left.

"Anywhere in particular you would like to see?" he stood quiet for a moment. "I'd like to see my girls." i smiled at him. "I'm warning you. The second you see those eggs you won't want to leave."

"Speaking from experience Dr?" i nodded. "Well follow me. They should be hatching within the next few days." we started walking towards the lab we had bumped into someone. "Well well well. If it isn't momma Rex." i sighed. I'm really getting sick and tired of the interruptions today. I crossed my arms. "What do you want Hoskins?"

He glanced at my hand. "How'd that happen?" "distraction. Much like what you are doing now. now what do you want?" he chuckled.

"You know what i want." I grounded and weirdly. "And I told you it will never happen." Hoskin stepped a little closer but before he could reach me Owen stepped in front of me. "What's this you have here a little guard dog?"

Owen stood there analyzing Hoskins. "My name is Owen Grady and I suggest you back up a bit." If looks could kill Hoskins would be 6 feet under right now. Hoskins back the way with his hands in the air in surrender.

"Think about what I said Dr. Grant one day you will go for it." With that being said Hoskins walked away slightly bumpy shoulders with Owen. Owen turned and looked at me with a raised brow.

"Want to tell me what the hell that was all about." i just shook my head and continued walking towards the lab not really caring if he followed me or not.

~Owen POV~

I stood there dumbfounded wondering what Hoskins was talking about and why Alana won't talk to me. What could it have been for her to go from happy girl too giving me the cold shoulder.

Deciding that I wasn't going to get any answer standing around I decided to fall over. By the time I caught up she was standing in front of a glass store looking into a room with a bunch of eggs in it.

I stood next to you were looking around the room. "Do you know which ones are the raptors?" She scanned her employee ID unlocking the door and we both walked in. I followed her to an incubator that had four eggs in it.

"Right here is your girls." I knelt down and got eye level with the eggs with a giant smile on my face. I can't believe in a few days I'm going to be a "father" of four raptors.

"I see our new resident trainer is coming to visit the eggs. I looked up and saw a short Asian man in a lab coat walk up. He had a big smile and he looked genuinely happy but for some reason just rubbed me the wrong way.

I stood up and held out my hand. "It's nice to meet you my name is Owen Grady." The man took my hand. "Dr. Henry Wu. It's nice to meet you Mr. Grady." I nodded.

"Dr. Wu is responsible for all the dinosaurs that are on this island. He's also responsible for all of the dinosaurs that were here during the first island."

"You give me too much credit Alanna. You know there are more scientist than just me on this island."

~time skip a few hours cuz i lazy~

it was a round 9:30 at night when me and Alanna made it to our bungalows. I looked around and noticed that there was nobody else living around us.

as if she was reading my mind she looked at me. "Usually people live close to there dinosaurs so it's more of a convenience to them. But I'm kind of a loner so I stay out here. Tomorrow I'll show you where the raptor paddock will be."

"What time are you thinking about showing me." She looked down at her watch before sighing. "I usually get up around 4:30 in the morning and do my morning routine and then I head over to Rexy's paddock to run some training drills and feed her. So how does it noon sound?"

I nodded. "Sounds good to me. Good night Alana. I'll see you in the morning. "

I went into my Bungalow and looked around. It was small with my bags piled in the living room area. I grab some PJs, took a shower, then went to bed. Only I couldn't stop thinking of Alanna. What is happening to me?


	4. Over worked and jokes

It has been a few weeks since Owen had come to the island. We have gotten closer. i actually consider him a good friend which i'm not use to having. His girls hatched about a week ago. He had asked me to be there when they hatched which meant a lot to me. His four girls are named Charlie, Echo, Delta, and Blue. The babies aren't even a month old and Hoskins is already asking to put them in the field with soldiers.

My hand has healed perfectly the only thing left to remind me of that day is the hundreds of scars. My dad still doesn't know about him mainly because of how protective he is. But my godmother Ellie knows all about him. She constantly tells me that it's love at first sight which I find highly ridiculous.

Claire has been more strict with me and is constantly working me on my days off. I'm close to collapsing from exhaustion. It's around 6:30 at night and I'm stumbling up my front steps I lose my balance and fall to the ground. I struggle to keep my eyes open as somebody yells my name. And I let the darkness consume me and fall into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up to a pounding in my head. The last thing I remember is driving home from the lab. I don't even remember getting into bed last night. Sitting up slowly I look around confused. I jump slightly when Owen walks into the room.

"Jesus Christ Owen you scared me!"And he chuckled quietly and he seemed to relax. "It's about time you woke up. Gave me a hell of a scare." he set down a tray of food. "How long have I been asleep?" i asked while rubbing my eyes. "Almost 2 days." I thought my eyes were going to bulge out of my head. "Did you say two days?!"

Owen put his hand on my shoulder. "Easy. from what i can tell you needed it." i started getting out of bed. "I need to go check on Rexy. she's probably freaking out and starving!" i was pushed back into bed. "She's fine. I've fed her. And she is actually relaxed."

Did he just say he has been taking care of Rexy? But why would he? What does he gain out of this? I sent him a questioning look. i was reading him, trying to see his motive.

"Dammit Anna quit looking at me like that." i was taken back by what he said. "She is an animal. I wasn't just gonna let her starve. And if anything were to happen to her you would have never forgivin yourself." i smiled a little and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Owen."

He smiled at me then stood up. "Eat up and take a shower. After i'll take you to Rexy." "ican drive myself you know." he ignored me and started walking out. "Eat and shower." "yes mother!"

I decided to listen to Owen so I took it I ate and took a shower. After getting dressed I walked out of my bong bowl see him working on his motorcycle.

"Do you ever take any time off that damn motorcycle?" "And do you take any time off of yelling at me about my damn motorcycle?"

I rolled my eyes and sat next to slightly leaning up against them. "You know I think you like this motorcycle more than you like me."

He chuckle and smiles down at me. "I do because it doesn't nag me whenever I do something wrong." I gasped and slapped his arm. "I do not nag!"

He cleared his throat and started talking and a high-pitched voice trying to imitate me. "Owen wash your shirt. Owen make sure you eat your dinner. Owen take a shower. Owen quit making a mess. Owen this and Owen that."

"I do not sound like that." He nodded "oh yes you do." i rolled my eyes. "Are you giving me a ride to the park or no?"


End file.
